One Wish
by Bearbar123
Summary: Kagome gets a spell cast on her when Naraku makes the wish on the shikon jewel, and the only way to get it removed is to kill the one thing she is certain she would never be able to. Rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha this is just for fun**

Chapter 1

Naraku held the completed Shikon Jewel in his hands laughing at us as we fought to get to him before he could cast his wish. I knew the world would collapse if he made this wish. I was able to slid under his tentacle and he reached out with another pulling me close.

"Kagome! You unhand her you bastard!"

"Hanyou, you should be bowing before me and begging for mercy, now that I have the miko and the jewel nothing can stop me!"

I struggled trying to get away but Naraku just chuckled more and pulled me up to him. He held me at arms length from him with his gross tentacle and smirked.

"Watch miko, as I cast the wish that will end the world."

"No you can't!"

I reached out grabbing him not hearing what he said as i put as much power into purifying him as possible. I had my hands wrapped around the jewel as well, hoping just doing that would stop the wish.

Suddenly everything exploded and my world went black.

I woke up a few seconds later, my head ringing. The sun was to bright and every sound was amplified by ten. The grass under me pricked my skin and i could feel it all over me, well it smelled horrible, but I couldn't tell what the smell was coming from.

"Lady Kagome is waking up!"

I look over to see Miroku sitting beside me. He gives me some water and tells me to lay still, the smell grew stronger when i faced him so I rolled away trying to find something that didn't stink, since when was his last bath!

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Inuyasha was suddenly next to me lifting me up a bit. He was sniffing me and I just relaxed into him, stuffing my face into his clothes trying to get it to stop hurting.

"Inuyasha, the sun is so bright it hurts! My ears feel like they are on fire."

"Stay still Kagome, i'll take you over to the shade down by the river, i found one just through the trees well you were passed out."

I nodded holding onto Inuyasha as he lifted me up. I could feel the wind going past us and soon I knew we were in the shade. I opened my eyes looking up at him and everything seemed to be clearer then before.

Inuyasha set me down beside the water and then looked down into my eyes. Being here wasn't so bad, i wasn't having the sensory overload I was having before.

"Kagome, your eyes are a different color, and you smell different too. Did Naraku do something to you?"

He sounded like he was yelling when he said that and when I flinched he noticed, moving back from me.

"Kagome, you smell like Sesshomaru now."

I scoot over to the water and look down at the river to see what I looked like. My eyes changed from dark brown to a golden amber color, but my hair had only seemed to grow darker. I turned my head to see my ears pointed like Sesshomaru and I knew what had happened.

"Naraku's wish to become a full blooded demon was given to me when I purified him well the both of us were holding the jewel."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I do not own inuyasha in any way shape or form. This is all for funsies**

Chapter 2

Inuyasha stared at me with wide eyes. I looked over at the hill as I heard someone walking. It was the others as they made there way to us. Sango was hurt so Miroku was holding her up, and for once I was impressed that he wasn't reaching for her backside.

Shippo dashed down to me and tackled me with a hug. I hugged him back and he nuzzled into me. I could tell he was sniffing me.

"Mama, why do you smell like Inu-baka?"

"When I purified Naraku I was changed into a Inu-yokai. I think it had to do with his wish on the jewel as we were both holding onto it at the time."

Miroku took a couple more steps towards me and I pull back covering my nose, the smell from him was so over powering.

"Miroku, when was the last time you had a bath, I can smell you from here!"

"I had a bath just last week."

"Please stay back, all the senses are overwhelming me, and your smell does not make it better."

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to me. He helped me stand and suddenly I felt very bare. I could feel all the little stuff all over my skin.

"Sango, could I borrow one of your kimonos?"

Sango nodded and I grabbed one of hers from her bag. I moved off and changed into it. I came back sitting down next to Sango I wrapped her wounds and then stood. I would need help to understand this all and I only knew of one inu-yokai, Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, I know you want to help me, but I need help from someone else, I need help from him."

"No, your not going to see him! I can help you, i'm an Inu as well."

"But, he is the only full inu-yokai I know, I need help from a full blooded Inu as that is what I was turned into."

Inuyasha huffed and turned away running off. I just sighed and stood.

"Sango, Miroku, please watch over him, he will need help. I'm going to see Sesshomaru, I need his help as a dai-yokai, and I know he wont hurt me."

I turn to leave and Shippo grabs my hand. I look down at him and he climbs up to my shoulder. I let him move down into my arms as I held onto him.

"Mama, please let me come with you! You said you wouldn't leave me!"

"Shippo, I could never leave you. You are welcome to come with me if you want."

Shippo nodded smiling and held onto me as I started to walk away.

**A/N: So now Kagome is leaving, with Shippo! Don't worry there is a way to reverse this, but i'm not telling till the story tells.**


End file.
